


Wrong Body

by coobear6



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: High School, M/M, Normal world(no magic)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-06
Updated: 2015-09-06
Packaged: 2018-04-19 11:15:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4744277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coobear6/pseuds/coobear6
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will (reverse Bill) has had a tough life. Between his non-existent parents and the tormenting he faces at school each day, he can't take it anymore. And it doesn't help at all that he feels like he was put in the wrong body.</p><p>He'd be gone already if it weren't for his best friends, Dipper and Mabel, who he hangs out with day and night. </p><p>Ok, this is my first work ever. It is going to SUCK. I'll put out the first chapter, see if you guys like it, and maybe write more.<br/>Please help with comments and criticism! Thanks!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wrong Body

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work ever, so please don't be too harsh! If you want more, tell me in the comments, please!
> 
> Thanks for looking!

Will didn’t know when he started cutting. 

The razor gliding across his wrist, blood welling in the chasm; it all made all the pain go away, the cut just a dull sting. 

After each cut, Will could sit there for hours, watching the blood slide down his arm and drip onto the floor. Well, he could if reality didn’t kick in and cause him to freak and press a towel into his arm. Then the tears came in heavy sobs, the real pain coming back all at once.

Each time he swore he would never do it again, but there he was.

\---  
KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

“Will! Come on, we have to go, and I do NOT want to be late again.” 

Grumbling, Will sat up and rubbed his eyes, glancing at the alarm clock. It was 7:50. He suddenly shot out of bed, realizing that he had overslept.

“I’ll be out in a second!!” he called, furiously pulling on his favorite dress shirt and sweater vest. He ran to the bathroom, fastening his bowtie, when he noticed the thin red lines tracing down his arm. Shit. He had forgotten about them, and they showed through his shirt. There was no time to change, so he simply wrapped some toilet paper around them and buttoned the sleeves. 

“All right!” He said to the twins as he raced through the door. Immediately spotting him, he wrapped his arms around both of the twins, smiling to himself. “I assumed you would go ahead.”, he cooed as he looked up at them.

Mabel glared with mock anger and replied, “And leave without you?! How you underestimate us!” A smirk hinting through her fake scowl. 

Dipper rolled his eyes, “You know we have a school to attend, right?.” 

“Oh, shut up.” Mabel replied, easing out of Will’s grasp. 

They started along the sidewalk, Will humming to himself while Mabel and Dipper argued about the best kind of Pitt Cola. 

“It’s obviously original! It was made first for a reason!”

“But vanilla is so sweet! Plus, a little variety is good for you!”

“You’re both wrong. It’s cherry.” Will interjected “Oh, and were here.”

The school gates loomed before them. They quickly walked in the building, the bell going off as soon as they were past the doors. “See you guys later!!” Will gleefully yelled as he entered his Mythology class, the twins waving back before running to their own classes. 

All the students stared at him, copies of "Tales of the Wild" open on their desks. Mr. Linheard blandly stated, “Mr. Cipher, I’m glad to see you made it. Please take your seat.” Will’s face reddened as he made his way to the comfy seat in the middle. Not too far from the front, not too close to the back. Perfect. He pulled out his books as his teacher continued to lecture. “On page 357, we find the tale of the Minotaur. Now, as many of you already know, a Minotaur has the head of a bull and the body of a man.” he glanced up from his book to look at his students. “Please read the story and write a..a…” 

Will looked up at the stuttering teacher, realizing that he was staring directly at Will's desk. Will looked down, seeing that the paper had slipped, leaving the red lines to shine through his shirt. He panicked, and quickly pulled the paper over his cuts again, trying to look like nothing had happened at all. His teacher stared for a few seconds more, then shook his head and went back to his lesson. 

“Sorry about that. As I was saying, I want you to read the story, then write an essay on how the Minotaur played a roll in it, what he represented, and you know the rest.” A groan escaped the class. It was the second one he had assigned this week. “It’s not the end of the world, now hush up and start reading, come to me if you have any questions.” 

Will eagerly opened his book and began to read. Will had always loved reading and learning about anything mystical and mythological, although he wasn’t exactly sure why. Whenever he went into this class, it made him feel happy and excited, especially when they learned about demons and that sort of thing.

But now, even the story couldn’t calm his nerves. What if Mr.Linheard had realized that his wrists were sliced? Would he call his parents, send him to counseling? All of his worries ran through his mind, causing his head to spin and tears to form in the corners of his eyes. 

God, he was so sensitive. Anything could make him cry, which the school bullies targeted, of course. He was their main victim, meaning every trip down the halls was a nightmare.

BRIIIIING.

“I expect those essays by next class! I’m talking to you, Jessica!” Mr. Linheard called as all the students raced out the door. It had been an hour already? Will wiped his eyes, packing up his books and pencils. When he stood up, his teacher was staring at him.

Will's face reddened as he quickly walked to the door. "oh, and Will..." he started, just as Will was going out, "Be more careful next time." Will, confused, looked at him once more before leaving, unsure of what he mean't.

\---  
Three classes later, it was lunch time. Will couldn’t wait to relax and hang out with the twins. After getting pummeled by dodgeballs in gym, he was ready for a break.

One second he was peacefully strutting down the halls, the next he was thrown against the lockers, a lock painfully cutting into his back. 

“Sup’ homo? Thought you could slip by without us knowing?” Matt and his goons laughed, pressing Will harder against the locker. 

“What do….what do you want?” Will replied meekly, trying to sound strong, but failing miserably. 

Matt laughed, “ We all just wanted to see how our little faggot was doing. How’s that boyfriend of yours?” snickering as tears welled in Will’s eyes. “What, are you going to cry? Come on, give us a show!”

Please, oh PLEASE, don't let yourself do this, Will thought, but tears still flowed down his cheeks. He hated that he let them do this, that he couldn’t stand up for himself. They were laughing at him. He started to whimper, causing the gang to laugh even louder.

“Hey! Knock it off!” Will turned, and saw Dipper running down the hall. 

“Hey, its your boyfriend come to save you.” Matt snickered.

“He’s not my boyfriend, and leave him alone.” Dipper said. “Let go of him.”

“Fine”, Will was released from Matt’s grasp, and he slid down to the floor. “Next time, I won’t leave. Come on.” Matt and his gang walked away yelling insults down the hall, as Dipper went to Will and wrapped his arm around his shoulder. “Are you ok?” he asked, and Will was happy to hear that he sounded worried. “ Yeah, I’ll be fine.” he said, sniffling as he wiped his eyes on his sleeve. When Will pulled himself together, they stood up and walked to their regular lunch spot, Will clutching his arms.


End file.
